


Meaningless

by secretuchiha



Series: Canon musings [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Universe, Dark, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretuchiha/pseuds/secretuchiha
Summary: Obito couldn’t be suicidal if he’d already killed himself.





	Meaningless

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a little more than a year ago because I couldn't understand why Obito did what he did in canon.

The pain never disappeared, even when he felt numb and nothingness. He’d hidden the heart he once wore on his sleeve. He wanted to bury it under the rest of the world.

He didn’t hate Kakashi. Kakashi was the furthest thing from his mind when her body had hit the ground. (If he hated Kakashi, he’d have to hate Rin too—impossible.) Pain had swallowed him whole. Anguish and anger was all he breathed. He hated that Rin died. He hated the system that killed Rin. He hated _the world_ for killing Rin. Who needs a Hokage that lets Rin die? Who needs a village that made Rin die? _No one needs a world like that_ , a Hokage, or a shinobi village.

Everyone would have everything in Infinite Tsukuyomi. Rin would be there. Kakashi would be _better_ there. (When he was in the cave, he was trying to get back to Kakashi and Rin; Kakashi who had gone back for him in the end, and Rin who had always been there for him until—) This terrible world would be purged and he could finally rest in peace.

Yes, it was an elaborate suicidal mission. It was the only thing stopping him from killing himself right now. Kakashi deserved to be happy in death too, and why not the rest of the rotten world? Infinite Tsukuyomi would turn temporary happiness _permanent_. It would save all those elderly thinking about how to end their lives. (Except Obito didn’t think about the elderly anymore. He didn’t think about anything but the plan, and the pieces that would make it _reality_.)

 

No. Obito couldn’t be suicidal if he’d already killed himself. The body was just a shell on autopilot.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how Konoha feels about physician-assisted suicide (pulling life support, or providing euthanasia directly or by prescription), but that's what "how to end their lives" refers to.


End file.
